Closer
by AnimeCookie93
Summary: It had been a while since she'd seen his smile; smelled his scent. But now he was back, and they were becoming closer with every second. EdxWin one-shot... I might continue it... *hint hint* Review please!


**Hello, fanfic fans!**

**This is a new story, and the best part: my _first_ one-shot! I came up with this during my Creative Writing class, and instead of writing a poem, I wrote this.... :D hehe.**

**So, please review and tell me how I did... also, I have a surprise for you at the end of the story, so review!!!!!**

Closer

Once every ten or so years, Resembool experiences a rare and beautiful blue moon; the hills sing a beautiful aria, and the small creek flows extra slowly. On this extravagant evening, Winry Rockbell stands at her doorway, staring in utter shock and confusion at the teenager in front of her. Apparently, this night housed another event for this young woman: the night Edward and Alphonse returned.

She wasn't surprised. She knew that he would return to her in their home village of Resembool, and that she would see his kind gaze again.

It never occurred to her, however, that it would take four years.

She reached her hand up to the younger teen's chubby cheek and could feel his exhaustion melt into her touch. "We're home."

"Al don't you ever leave me here alone again!" she cracked a small, sarcastic smile as she pulled the younger brother into a small embrace.

"Sorry."

She lifted her big cerulean eyes to his molten chocolate ones; her little brother in spirit was home. Now it was time to find the stubborn mule that she still irrevocably loved. Al stood over her and cracked a smile.

"Brother's at the oak tree by our old home," Al looked into her passionate cerulean eyes. She smiled and pushed past him softly removing her hand from his cheek.

She turned back to him and smiled, "Dinner is in the fridge if you're hungry!" and they both plodded away from one another; one to the kitchen and one up the hill to join her star crossed lover.

***

His hair hadn't provided much of a cushion between him and the bark of the large oak tree. The smell of freshly mowed grass flew up from the ground as he fell onto his knees.

"Quiet…"

Resembool was a fantastic retreat from the bustling war-ready Germany he'd once resided. He was glad; no, proud to be in his hometown after so long.

He almost felt himself in a dream.

He pulled off the latex cover of his automail arm, flexing the steel fingers. He'd remembered to take intensive and obsessive care of it this time. He smiled in his own approbation.

A soft voice called him through the night. "Edward?"

"Winry?" he looked up to see a young woman clad in only a lined nightgown. He watched her fall onto her knees and crawl over to his face.

Their lips were dangerously close to touch as she told him in a low groan. "What took you…" she gulped in anticipation, "…so long?"

He didn't answer her back; he would reply with an "I don't know" and they'd lowly make their way to each other's lips. He couldn't let that happen… friends don't kiss, right?

Disgruntled, Winry backed away slowly. She got close to him for a reason; didn't he love her back?

She suddenly felt a hand grab her arm and pull her forward. She couldn't help but let out a loud gasp when she felt a pair of eager lips on hers.

Her eyes stared at the pale face, his closed, focused eyes, and his furrowed golden brow. Through her daze, she mumbled through her busy lips. "Edward…" and pushed herself into his body.

He was being extra careful; slowly, he wrapped his automail arm around her. He heard a loud scream escape her lips and he pulled away.

"What?" he panted, and saw a small mark on her arm, with a thin red ribbon trickling down her arm. He'd hurt her. "Winry, I'm…"

She wasn't crying; it didn't hurt too much. Just surprised her. "Ed, I'm alright," she scooted closer to him, but he backed away.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"I… I hurt you…"

She closed her eyes and said smoothly, "Please. I've worked with steel all my life… I barely felt a thing!"

Her reassurance failed, and he said with a sad tone, "Yeah, you have to keep fixing me up all the time…"

"Edward Alexander!" she playfully hit his chest. He gasped, and she said coyly, "That isn't what I meant," and she pressed her lips onto his jaw, sending shivers down his spine.

He wanted more of her. She _needed_ more of him.

He leaned down to catch her lips, and tried to embrace her again. Being extraordinarily careful, he pulled her against him, and got off his knees. He rested her body on the grass beside him, and they were now in the proper position, kissing in the dewy grass.

"Edward…"

She said his name so sweetly… he wanted to do so much, but decided against it. They were in the open spring air. He didn't want to hurt her psychologically either.

"Winry, not out here, I promise, inside… but now…" he rested his lips at her neck and gave her the sweetest shortest kisses. They were short, but they gave her so much passion… she shivered.

Winry leaned her head to the side, letting his breath run against the line of her face. They were closer, closer, and now touching…

"Edward, I have to tell you…" she gulped as he stopped and propped himself on his elbows. "Me first. I love you."

She dropped her sentence. _HE SAID IT FIRST! HE SAID IT FIRST!_ Her conscience danced and cheered as her face flushed. It was in that healthy, romantic rouge color and she smiled. "I love you too. With all my heart."

Edward sighed in contentment, and looked up at the beautiful Blue Moon above them. Winry smiled from her spot on the grass, and said, "What now?" with confusion. Edward looked down at her, and said, "I'uno," he shrugged his shoulders.

Winry couldn't help but smile; they were lying in the grass and underneath the rare and beautiful Blue Moon. Because it only happened sometimes, she wanted it to be the most beautiful moment for the two of them.

They were home, and that was all the three of them really needed.

**Alright, guys, how was that?**

**I hope I did okay, i really wanted Ed to feel like he did something wrong, and how easy is it to accidently pinch her arm with his automail ? baha. So, please review!**

**Oh, yeah! The surprise... If I get a LOT of reviews for this, and a few of those can be ideas *hint hint* and I may continue this! Especially for those who like LEMONS! (I'm not very good... but I was planning on continuing on anyway... it depends on how many reviews I get.............. lol.**

**Alright, my pretties! Review!!! **


End file.
